Dimesional Flight
by LadyMaundrell
Summary: Sequel to Decisions. A different dimension? Evil Titans? A Slade that ISN'T evil? What happens when the Titans that we know of have to fight to save the entire universe from certain destruction? Couples: BBRae, StarRob, Cy?
1. Prologue

**Dimensional Flight**

_Raven: It's been a short while, but it seems like an eternity since I've seen you last. My heart is cold and I feel so empty. Come back and heal my broken heart..._

_A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you enjoyed my first story, Decisions. If you haven't read it, then turn around and read it first. You'll be completely lost if you don't. I appreciate reviews and I like constructive criticism. My couples are obviously StarNight and BBRae. Cyborg will be in an unknown pairing. NO FLAMING. If you can't stand the couples, don't read it! I don't own the Teen Titans, even though I desperately wished I did. Read, enjoy, and review._**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Flaming demons appeared out of nowhere, shrieking and tearing at unknowing pedestrians. Their scares were answered by the panic and screams of the citizens of Bansing City. It was an invasion.

Neon pink eyes watched the demons burn the city to ashes. Dressed in her black dress, the pink haired female picked up a communicator marked with a "W" and held it up to her face. Concern dripped from her voice, "Blackfire? We have a _big_ problem..."

* * *

He _will_ reach the finish

And soon tell his tale...

Raven read over the two lines a she sat cross-legged on the roof of Titans tower. Her hand kept a secure yet delicate hold on the tattered piece of paper to keep the wind from catching. It was ironic. The poem said that a person could tell their tale after they come to the end of their road, but Gar couldn't. He died and he had barely lived his life, like Terra.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought that. He had finally been reunited with his one and only love. It killed her inside. If only she had been strong enough to admit how much she loved him. She desperately wished that Gar had realized that he was looking for was right there in front of him all along.

Raven held in a choke. She turned her attention to the setting sun. It warmed her pale skin, but for some reason, she still felt frozen inside. There was a hole in her heart where Gar had been. He was easily ripped out of it though. Sometimes she dreamed she was back in his arms again like that one faithful day, feeling his heart beating steadily against her chest. Then she'd wake up. Little did she know, she was dying from a broken heart.

The paper was tightly held against her breast, near her heart. She hadn't let Nightwing get a hold of it. She hadn't let anyone touch it, let alone read it. A gust of wind brushed her face and her hair flew behind her. The sky had become a grayish purple. The sun had already sunk under the horizon. The cloaked Titan hadn't even realized it was gone. She just sat there absentmindedly, feeling the gentle zephyr touching her cheeks.

Everything had gone back to normal. Not quite. Nightwing had returned as his fitting status as the Titans leaders and he and Starfire began working on their failing relationship. _"Funny," _she thought bitterly. _"After Gar left, they weren't working out so well... Now after he and Nightwing got back on pretty good terms..." _The crimes in Jump City were back to normal. There was an occasional new villain but there was no problem in handling them. After Ringo though, they took extra precautions. Too little too late was Raven's exact words.

Titan's Tower was rebuilt to its regular magnificence, watching the city with utmost vigilance. The tower had become larger. They had built it so that at almost every angle, a "T" was visible. The stone Trigon had been destroyed without any hesitance and the rubble was thrown out to sea after prying off the garnet on his forehead. Raven had pointed out that Trigon had never had a garnet on his forehead. It was a complete mystery to them all how it got on him in the first place.

"Friend Raven? Are you out there?" She snapped out of her daze when she heard her friend call her with uncertainty. Quickly she brushed her face and pulled her hood over her head, hoping to God that her eyes weren't bloodshot. Starfire had seen the movement and floated over to Raven. "It is time to feast on burgers of ham. We are wishing for you to join us... If that is all right with you, that is."

Raven looked at the alien grimly. She considered it. She was hungry... Forcing a faint smile, Raven answered, "Sure..."

Trying not to squeal in joy, Starfire nodded and led her friend down the stairs. The hallways were dark. Nobody had been in this wing ever since Gar died. It was his usual hang out area and no one wanted to disturb it.

"Would you like us to just faze down to the kitchen?" the orange skinned woman asked. Her head was turned, eyeing Raven softly.

The dark Titan looked at her in confusion. Realization hit hurt as she looked at the door they were coming upon. She shook her head and pushed forward. Her heart beat harder and harder, faster and faster. Abruptly she stopped at the door labeled "Beast Boy".

She half expected the door to slide open and Gar run out to meet her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes when a voice reminded her that it wasn't going to happen. Her head tilted down and her eyes were closed tenaciously. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders in solace.

"Do not cry, Raven. I am aware it has only been two months, but you must stay strong. Time heals all wounds..."

"But it always leaves a scar..." The words shocked Starfire. The grief-stricken woman tore away from her friend and wiped her wet cheeks with her palms. She gave Starfire and Beast Boy's room one final look and headed for the kitchen. The alien sadly looked as her friend slinked away and followed after her.

They were greeted with the smell of fries and hamburgers. Nightwing passed out plates grimly. Cyborg stared wordlessly at the burgers. He sighed as pushed his plate away.

"I don't think I can go with a meaty meal right now..." He glanced at the fridge. "Now that BB's gone... I can't help but imagine him that we're cooking."

Nightwing nodded, but faintly smiled. He pushed the plate back to him. "I guess you should eat the veggie burger then..."

"I guess."

Starfire and Raven took their seats quietly. Dinner went along silently and emotionlessly. They ignored the strange taste in the food and stared off into space when they finished. The Titans –apparently- weren't adjusting to a life without Beast Boy well. Raven skimmed the room aimlessly. It had occurred to her recently that at meal times, her eyes usually wandered to Gar. Now she had nothing to look at.

There were uncomfortable faces as Starfire tried to start up conversation... with a joke. "So... Does anyone know what happened to Glorthag who herded the Milniks?" She looked around hopefully but frowned instantly.

"I can't take this!" Raven cried and stormed out.

Sighing, Starfire gathered the trash. Nightwing looked at her disdainful expression and reassured, "It's okay, Star. You're heart was in the right place. Raven just needs time."

"But next time, don't try to crack a joke..." Cyborg stood up and headed to his new room.

The masked Titan stood and assisted his girlfriend. He had to admit it. Star had definitely chosen the wrong approach. Still, it wasn't her fault. It was far too quiet and awkward. As they began to head out, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pecked her on the lips.

Smiling, he suggested, "Maybe we should hang out somewhere else. It's been a while since we went out with just the two of us."

She answered with a bright smile. Her boyfriend had forgotten to mention that most of the time, she had been restricted to her bed, but that didn't concern her. At least _he_ had _his _heart in the right place. Grabbing his hand, she said, "That would be most wondrous."

The couple walked down to the doors. Nightwing activated his jetpack, and hand in hand, they flew to the city. Raven watched them longingly. But she quickly walked over to the new evidence room. It was about time they had left. She had to thank Star for getting rid of Boy Wonder. She'd get the info on that garnet later when he was sleeping.

The door opened with a creak. It sent shudders up and down her spine. She hated that sound. Dismissing her previous emotion, she headed to a glass-encased jewel. Raven punched in a code and took it. She sat on a chair near the main computer. It turned on automatically making her jump. She scoffed at her paranoia and began a search on the garnet, first scanning it.

Her tired eyes widened. A screen had popped up. A large S? She frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Her question was answered when a man in orange and black appeared on the screen. She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was smirking. "What do you want, _Slade_?"

The name was a bitter taste in her mouth. She could remember vaguely that he had attacked her. It was why she couldn't help Gar.

"Hello there, Sunshine. You seem happy to see me," he replied mockingly. She was about to retort with a sarcastic comeback when Cyborg growled from behind, "What do you want?"

Raven wondered how long he had been there but reverted her attention back to Slade. He began to answer, "Nothing in particular... Just that garnet..."

Involuntarily, she snatched it up. "Never."

Although she didn't know how it played a part in the fall of Trigon, she _did_ know it was very powerful. Slade's exposed eye looked at her shrewdly. He had expected that.

"Then I guess I have to take it by force..."

At his words, the door behind her and Cyborg was ripped out and flung to the side. Both of them watched in pure horror while an army of Slade Bots crawled in. The empath growled and put the gem in her secret pocket **(A/N: They always seem to have one...)**. Cy's arm transformed into the sonic cannon and he began blasting at them. He muttered, "How'd they get past my security system?"

"Silly boy... Your system is like a play thing to me," Slade answered smoothly. A black aura surrounded the bots in the room and they were crushed into pieces.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Another wave of black aura hit the rest of he bots.

"Cyborg! Follow my lead!" She floated out and began destroying as many bots as she could. The robot hybrid blasted them one after another. "Where's Star and Nightwing?"

"Who knows!"

To their surprise, no more bots swarmed in. Instead, clapping reached their ears. Both of them whirled around, but Raven had already been thrown to the ground. Slade was her attacker. Cyborg yelled in shock when another horde of bots attacked him. Both were left alone to deal with their problems. The dark Titan thrashed about. If she tried using her powers when she was panicked, the entire tower would be destroyed again.

Slade's hand wrapped around her throat roughly to stop her from moving. He brought his face close to hers. The woman sneered and tried to pull away.

"Hand over the gem, Raven... It'll be easier on you if you do."

"No!" Angrily, she spat in his eye. He recoiled but kept his ground on top of her.

"That wasn't smart, Ravie... You know your little annoying friend isn't here to save you. So don't test me!" He ripped at her sleeves. The garnet fell out. Their eyes widened. The second it hit the floor though, it dissipated into nothingness. If his face weren't covered, Slade's jaw would have hit the floor. Fiercely he yelled as he smacked her, "What did you do with it?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm about as shocked as you are!" Her voice shook the tower. A red mark was glowing on her cheek but she paid no attention to it. She spat, "Azarath Metrion, ZYNTHOS!"

Slade was blasted into the window behind him and it shattered on impact. Falling, he shot out his grappler. It pulled him up, but he didn't let go. He shot a glare at her, saying, "I'll be back. And that gem _will _be here."

With that, he flipped back and disappeared into the night. There was an explosion behind her. She whirled around seeing, Cyborg cramming his fist into the torso of a bot and blasting many others. There was none left. He looked at her. "Where's the garnet?"

"I'm not sure. But at least it's safe from Slade... I guess," she replied. Cy nodded and looked inside the room.

"Let's go check out that garnet thing..."

Nodding, Raven headed into the evidence room and sat in the chair again. A window had popped up. It showed a garnet much like the one they had lost. It was called the Prospect. A spark glimmered in her eye. She had heard of that before.

"It's said to have mystical powers from Heaven... You don't think—

"That Beast Boy had help from the beyond? Possibly, Cyborg..." she finished. In her mind, she knew they had helped him. "We should print a report on this. I think even Nightwing should know about this..."

"Wait!" a voice cried. Raven found it vaguely familiar and turned around. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A white haired man with pale skin that wore a mage's gown stood behind the shocked Cyborg. He wore a frantic look. Malchior. Or was it Rorek? She eyed him. "The Prospect must be kept a secret!"

"What do you mean?" the half robot asked.

"And who are you? Malchior or Rorek?"

"I am Rorek, and the gem is supposed to be kept in Heaven. It's too powerful to be kept here for a long period of time!" he explained in breathless panic. His hand was held out. "May I have the Prospect?"

The two Titans exchanged worried looks. Rorek instantly dropped his hand and gaped. Raven spoke first, "I thought you were the one who made it disappear like that..."

"Oh, no... It happened..."

* * *

Everyone could only watch as the couple walked down the sidewalk, grinning cheek to cheek and hand in hand. It had been a long time since they had seen them like that. They could only smile as they heard the beautiful alien woman giggle like a small child. 

"The moving pictures were exceptionally amusing, were they not, Dear Nightwing?" She wrapped her arms around him affectionately and snuggled closely to him. Although she _had_ to distract him, she had no arguments. It felt good to be in his warm, protecting arms again.

"So, where to next? Ice cream?"

"Oh! That would be most glorious!"

"Come on. I'll show you—

He stopped as well as Starfire. Sitting at the edge of the pavement was a violet haired girl, crying her eyes out. If it were any little girl, they would have looked around for her parents, but something was odd about her. The violet hair child looked up, realizing someone was looking at her. She turned to see our two heroes. Wiping her eyes quickly, she stood.

It gave them a chance to observe each other more. Looking no older than twelve, the small girl wore a black cloak over a matching mini skirt and blouse. The blouse was plated with metal at the shoulders and cut off just above her belly button. Her hair had been cut neatly to her shoulders and a gem hung from one of her locks. She had tan skin and wild neon green eyes. The girl watched them carefully. She had no idea whether to trust them or not. They were very familiar to her though.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

The dumbfounded Nightwing answered, "The Titans... Er..."

"And who may I ask are you, young one?" Starfire questioned back.

The girl looked at her blankly. She stood there for a moment, thinking. She finally replied, "I'm not sure..." She was near tears, but she continued. "I'm here to retrieve a man that could possibly save my world. It's in danger and my mother has sent me to find him!"

"Calm down! Whose world?"

"Mine. It's called Lost Peace Empire and we're under attack!"

"Who are we looking for?"

She looked at him in bewilderment but smiled at him. It was nice to know that there was at least one world that had kind people of the majority. She took a picture out, "Please. Don't judge him. He never liked pictures."

Nightwing and Starfire stared in shock as their eyes fell onto the photo. The alien girl uneasily asked, "And who is attacking your planet?"

"Fire demons."

* * *

"My daughter better be safe, Gizmo," a voice growled murderously. "She is my only family, and I don't want to lose her to some failed experiment..." 

"It's no problem, Boss. I've got it under control," the genius answered. He turned to look at him. "It's a good thing Jynx filled us in on the demons before they came our way. We would have never been ready and Deirdre would have never made it to the sixth dimension."

"Yes. But that doesn't help our case very much. Our opponents could possibly use these demons to their advantage. And if they did..." The smooth voice trembled. "We'd be dead."

* * *

_A/N: So now begins a new adventure... And there you go. What do you guys think? I think it was all right, but I want _your_ opinion! BB will be in this story. How? I won't tell you. That's how evil I am. I have some thanks to give to:_

_ravenwithemotion, xDarkWingx, BolenPUCR, ThunderDragon, TDG3RD, The Mad Shoe, A-person, Chibby Scooby, mem, scathac's warrior, DarkRose, mdizzle, and Sioned136._

_Thank you for reviewing and keeping me posting. A writer is nothing without their readers and I thank you all as well. This time, please review so I can get a good idea of what people think. Well until next update... Lataz!_

_LadyMaundrell_


	2. Worlds Apart

**Dimensional Flight**

_Unknown Character: I travel the worlds with only my darker half as my companion. There's a place I'd rather be, but I can't seem to find it... The saying "Home is where the heart is" is very literal in my case. _

_A/N: Okay... I got some readers... But no reviews... This will be the last chapter until I get _some_ reviews. That being said, I don't own the Teen Titans, even though I desperately wished I did. Read, enjoy, and _**review**

_

* * *

_

**Worlds Apart**

A bright light was pulsing out of the gem. It lay on the ground, abandoned and ignored. No one had any care for a garnet. There were far more valuable gems than that. A pair of slender fingers wrapped around it and brought it closely to deep violet eyes. They observed it carefully.

"Rae? What's that?" An African American man approached her. He wore a metal black armor that had been fused into his skin. His left eye had been replaced with an electronic red one. His other eye was a chocolate brown.

The white-cloaked girl turned to her companion. Her blue hair flipped behind her back. She answered, "I'm not sure, Stone... But I have a weird feeling about it. We should take it to BlackWing."

"Good idea," the robot hybrid sighed. He looked at his friend. She was still looking over it. Exasperated, he plucked it from her fingertips. "Rachel. That usually means that we should go _now_."

Sighing, Rachel apologized. She enveloped both of them in a white aura and disappeared.

* * *

A portal opened in the night sky, a man falling out of it. He landed with a hard thump. Groaning, he sat up. The man rubbed his head. 

"Where am I?" His emerald green eyes searched the area. An ocean of sadness drowned on him. "Not home, that's for sure..."

"**_You never know... This could be the right dimension, but a remotely different place from Jump City..."_**

"You know, you're _way_ too optimistic to be _evil_," the man told his other half. He could hear chuckling in the back of his mind. A laugh escaped him. "I guess there's a pint in what you said... May as well take a look around."

He got to his feet and wiped off the dirt on his black clothes. He snorted when he thought back to the old woman who insisted on fixing his clothes. It was infuriating but at least they weren't ripped anymore. At least he had shoes as well. He cast a look around and cautiously walked straight ahead.

To anyone who saw him, he was an outcast. Nobody had seen a person who looked at him. Still, he was christened Dimension Hopper. How? He was being transferred from one dimension to another, and helped the society from certain destruction while using his special powers. After he saved them, he was no longer an outcast. There was the problem with everyone from every known dimension. First, a nobody is an outcast and then after they save their lives, he's no longer one. People need to have a reason to dub someone one of them.

His eyes widened as his feet reached a cliff. The city looked so familiar, yet it was very different. It couldn't be his home though. For one thing, Titan's Tower was nowhere to be found, and where it was supposed to be, a large "W" stood there. It didn't have the same effect it had on him as the Titan's Tower did. It wasn't giving off the "proud" vibe. Where was he?

* * *

Cyborg's left eye flickered and Raven's belt and glove blinked. The white haired man looked at them in confusion. He was utterly lost in this. The hybrid looked at him. 

"Come with us. Maybe we can help you out," he said.

Rorek nodded and they were soon enveloped in a black aura. They appeared next to a Florist Shop, causing Raven to sneer. She stopped though when she saw Starfire and Nightwing speaking with a small girl. The three approached them.

"We're here. What's up?" Cyborg inquired.

The violet haired girl instantly screamed and shot a stun gun at Cyborg. He scowled as he was being electrocuted. Raven quickly his behind Starfire and Nightwing.

"Uncle Dick! Aunt Starfire! Why are you working with Stone and Rachel?" the girl demanded. "They're evil!"

This made the rest of them jump. Evil? Cyborg growled and grabbed hold of her. "What was that for? We're not evil!"

"Nightwing, this kid is obviously mental. Let's just go find her parents and be done with it. We have bigger problems," snarled Raven. The black-cloaked girl threw a deadly glare at the empath and stuck her tongue out at her. She shot back, "My world is under an invasion! What's bigger than that?"

"The Gem of the Heaven's has left this dimension," Rorek's voice muttered. His eyes were hard and narrowed. "If it falls into the wrong hands, the fabric of all dimensions will be shredded and all the worlds will be destroyed."

The girl, Starfire, and Nightwing stared, mouths agape. Where did he come from? Suddenly, the masked Titan grabbed his staff and pointed it at Rorek. He didn't seem phased by it.

"Malchior... How'd you get out?"

"Wait, Nightwing. He's not Malchior. It's the real Rorek," the cloaked Titan informed. She went to his side and pushed the staff down. "Cyborg and I are positive that it's him."

Reluctantly, he let go. The mage looked at him and continued, "I'm positive that we can help your world—

"No! My dad in this world can help! Not you!"

"We will get his assistance. Not to worry young one." His voice was cool and smooth, yet it wasn't as smooth as her father's.

The girl nodded reluctantly. Curiosity ensued. "Are you an angel?" The man blinked but nodded. "Do you have any wings?"

He smiled at the purity of the child. Softly, he replied, "Of course, I do."

The girl grinned broadly. Maybe she could trust these people. They seemed to be friendlier than other people. Her bright eyes met the bloodshot eyes of the one she called Rachel. Grief poured from her. It made her wonder what was wrong. Although in her dimension she was evil, she knew that in this world she wasn't.

Rorek had turned his attention to Nightwing and Starfire. He was speaking of a jewel. It was called the Prospect? That caught her attention.

"It was used to purify any negative energy. Beast Boy had used it in his battle against Trigon," he explained. "The Prospect is the most powerful gem in the entire universe, and if it is tainted with evil..."

The Titans had an idea of what would happen. But there was one question yet to be asked. "Why was Beast Boy using it?"

He looked Nightwing, puzzled. "Did it not occur to you that Beast Boy was its guardian?" A silence clouded them. Rorek became perplexed. "It should have been obvious. His life force was completely pure. That is something that the gem will always need. A pure guardian."

Understanding dawned on them. The child tugged at Rorek's sleeve. He looked down. She questioned, "Who is Beast Boy?"

At that moment, Raven scowled. The child was completely arrogant to the hero... It was maddening. The mage sighed, "He was the one who saved the dimensions from Trigon." At that, he stopped. He believed that that was enough to satisfy the girl. "Now, let's find your father."

"There's one problem..."

"Well, well... All the Titans together in one spot..." Slade grumbled. He jumped from the top of a building, landing in front of the Titans.

The child beamed brightly. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Cy and Raven exclaimed in complete disbelief.

Slade stared at the small girl. He was as shocked as the two Titans. He never had a daughter. The closest thing he had to an offspring was Nightwing. His eye narrowed and he turned to Raven, "You had until tomorrow, but it seems that you've run to your friends. Hand over the garnet."

"I told you! I don't know where it is!"

"Then I think it's about time we take it by force," Slade growled. "Hive students. Give the Titans a taste of their own medicine."

A large, muscular man with flaming red hair emerged from the shadows. Two shorter villains came. The shortest one was a man with a buzz cut wearing a greenish black jump suit. He wore a backpack full of Cyborg's worse enemies. The pale woman that stood next to him had pink hair and eyes. She wore a black dress and striped stockings.

The girl again squealed, "Hey, Manny, Gary, Jynx!"

The guys looked at her in confusion, but Jynx was eyeing someone else. She smiled, "Hey, Vic."

"Erm... Hi," he replied nervously.

"Enough socializing! Kill them!" Slade roared.

"That will _not _do!" Rorek shouted. A beam of light hurled towards the masked man. His hands glowed white and his voice was very dangerous. "You will not kill these humans and you will not taint the Prospect! But you are going to be coming with us."

* * *

"This is interesting... I've never seen a jewel that can hold so much power. Where did you find it?" 

"There isn't anymore of them... It's the only one I found, BlackWing," Rachel answered. Her head was bowed down.

"I see..." His voice was coarse. "Just go back... We might get another guest. Bring Morpheo. It's been a while since he has seen the outside world..."

The blue haired woman gasped. That was crazy. He was locked up underground for a reason! Blackwing had ordered it himself. She shook in her shoes but nodded. She turned on her toes and exited the lab. Ever since the accident, Morpheo had gone insane. Of course, insanity was what made him such a great villain. But she missed the old Morpheo. He at least had some sense. Now... He was just some mad beast...

The hallway she was walking on began to sink lower and lower. She passed cells holding dying wannabe heroes and political figures. Rachel stopped as someone called her name. She turned.

"What do you want, Serpent?"

The dark haired man in the cell smirked seductively. His black eyes watched her. "Have you come to release us?"

She scoffed. She should have known! Angrily, Rachel spat, "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the prophecy! You're supposed to be on our side! The good side," Serpent growled.

"Listen, Fish Boy, I don't care about the damn prophecy," she snapped. She sent a blast of white aura at him. Her voice went low. "The prophecy is dead... Live with it..."

A snort rose to her ears. "And so is the real Morpheo, Rae..."

Before she could lose control of her rage, Rachel stormed out of the prison hold. She went straight to the isolation sector. Her eyes fell on a green figure. They welled up with tears but she ignored them. Her heart pounding in her chest, she opened the bolted door and released him from his bound with her powers.

Shakily, she asked, "Morpheo? Do you... remember me?"

The emerald colored man looked at her and smirked. "Of course I do, Rae. I suppose BlackWing wants me to have my annual exercise..."

Rachel nodded as he exited the room. There were dark rings around his red eyes and they held a wild look in them. His clothing was still the same sleeveless black top and pants. The fingers of his gloves had been tore off and his hair was tied into a loose ponytail. She closed the door behind him and they began to walk out into the city.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We found something..."

Morpheo looked at her weirdly. He was astonished at the lack of information he was getting. Still, he smiled wryly. "It must be very powerful if BlackWing wants you to go back... He must be waiting for something else..."

A large door opened before them, revealing the dark city of Bansing. Rachel gazed at it wordlessly. She remembered how prosperous it had looked once. It annoyed her so much...

"It's nice to be out again... The silence and fresh air is alluring." He spoke softly. It sent chills up Rachel's spine. The way he said it... It was so sadistic. A lightweight touched her shoulder. She immediately tensed up and turned her head to see Morpheo. He wore a smirk and his right eyebrow was arched. "Am I scaring you, Rae?"

She stammered and pulled away uncomfortably. He took it as a "yes" and his smirk became a broad grin. Satisfied, he walked onwards. Rachel trailed behind him quietly. The green changeling finally stopped and sniffed the air. He picked up an oddly familiar scent. He peered into the distance and his eyes widened.

"Well, would you look at that? It's our little visitor..."

* * *

_A/N: Dimension hopping makes my brain hurt... What about you guys? I am innocent ifsomeone has a brain fart!Anyways... How was the chapter?I live for your reviews! Lataz!_

_LadyMaundrell_


	3. Reflection

**Dimensional Flight**

_BlackWing: Join the side of unyielding power and see the true light that shines down on this worthless dimension. You will be surprised who is who..._

_A/N: I'd like to thank xDarkWingx for reviewing. Since you're my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you! You'll get your answers once more people review. So read! AND REVIEW!_

_

* * *

**Reflection**_

"You didn't have to hurt him!" the small girl cried. She was thrashing around, trying to get Starfire to release her. The attempts were useless.

"Hush, child," Rorek said in a soothing voice. He hadn't bothered to look back. "They are only unconscious..."

She fell silent at his words; only sniffles and hiccups escaped her. She cast a gaze towards Slade and her friends from her dimension. A black aura had engulfed them and they were being carried to the infamous Titan's Tower. In Lost Peace, the Withered Warriors' HQ stood there. Her heart caught in her throat. She was half-expecting to see her mother come running out to greet her. She didn't come. This saddened her.

The alien holding her landed on the ground in front of the building, setting the child down carefully. Starfire gave her a questioning look. She frowned slightly at the girl's downcast expression and asked, "Would it be all right if I gave you a name of nick?"

This snapped the girl out of her slight trance. She blinked her big brilliant green eyes and nodded, "Sure... I guess."

"Magnificent! I shall entitle you Violet!"

The newly christened "Violet" could only laugh. Her guardian was quite interesting. She was no different from the Starfire in her world. The only thing different was that she went by "Kori". The two walked inside after the other remaining Titans.

Rorek observed the young heroes stride inside. His eyes narrowed. He felt a gust of evil enter into his body, causing him to shiver. There was something rancid in the once chaste blanket of reality and it wasn't Trigon. His figure disappeared into thin air. He had to find out or else life as everyone knew it would be destroyed.

"Yo! Rorek!" Cyborg stuck his head out to fetch his comrade. He found no one outside. The hybrid quirked an eyebrow and started back inside. "You know where to find us, kay?"

* * *

"Morpheo, we should call for back up—

"Do what you want. I'm going to have some fun!"

"NO!" But her words fell on deaf ears as the evil changeling transformed into a cheetah and sprinted off. Rachel snarled angrily, cursing BlackWing a million times for keeping him cooped up. She pressed the button on her belt and bit the tip of her thumbnail nervously.

"_What do you want, Rachel?"_

"We found an intruder to our dimension. Send Stone," she snapped. "I'm going to get Morpheo before he rips the moron to shreds."

"_Let the changeling have fun... I'm sure he'd enjoy the exercise and rush,"_ BlackWing chuckled. _"Stone will be there momentarily."_

"Yes, Sir." She cut the transmission and sat in cross-legged, looking as if she were meditating. Her eyes, though, watched her insane comrade approach the intruder with such speed. A knot tied itself into her stomach tightly. He would lose control. She knew it.

Morpheo could feel the half demon's eyes on his back. He chuckled. He'd give her a show if she were so willing to watch. The woman had always enjoyed seeing him fight. She would go as far as say she was impressed. That didn't seem satisfying to him though. Adrenaline began to kick in. He'd make a kill this time.

His quarry was only a few feet away. As his front paws connected with the ground, he willed himself to his ordinary form and cart wheeled into the man in front of him. His foot connected with the back and the loner was thrown forward, falling down the rocky precipice. Morpheo snorted to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have attacked from behind. His thoughts were thrown aside when a green blur flew up with incredible speed. A laugh made its way out of his throat. A challenge now...

The figure landed on his toes, his right-gloved hand stretched out to keep his balance. His face was creased with fury, his teeth bared at the ready. Morpheo could read the man easily. The anger was aimed at him for being such a dishonorable fighter. This didn't matter though. His blood red eyes had a heavy stare on the person in front of him. He smirked and casually strolled over to him.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror..." he said with a smooth voice. The insane changeling bent forward so his nose was touching the green being's. "But not..." This caused his reflection to recoil. "What's the matter? I just want to talk."

Gar didn't seem to relax at his words. He only stiffened more. Morpheo gave him a watchful look, observing every gesture he made.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're nervous," was all he replied. "The way your hands are bawled give that off... _And _you're holding your breath." He smiled wickedly. "Why do I have this affect on you? Hmm?"

He received no answer. In an instant, Gar slammed his clenched fists into his opponent's stomach. It hadn't caught Morpheo by surprise. He knew that anger was a fuel in rash attacks and that his reflection was overflowing with it. The expectancy didn't prepare him for the impact though. The pain attacked his lower torso immensely and blood filled his mouth slowly. Gar was much stronger than he expected. Although it was suppressed, a cry of pain still faintly arose. A wide smile spread across his face and his blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He knew the fun had just begun.

Spitting out his bodily fluids from his mouth, Morpheo threw the intruder a crazed look and instantly disappeared from view. Gar tensed up, emerald eyes searching frantically.

"**_Where'd he go?" _**the demon roared helplessly. His questions were answered when he felt a strong limb smack him to the side. His body rolled across the rocky terrain, obtaining scratches and bruises as he stuck inanimate objects. He was finally on his back. A pained gasp escaped him as he looked down to his side. Blood gushed out of his wound. He looked over to his alternate self. He had transformed into a stegosaurus. Gar cursed those painful spikes on the tail as he pulled himself to his feet. **_"You all right? I can take over if you want me to."_**

"_I'll be fine."_

"**_Okay..." _**was his reply. It was completely uncertain but there were no protests. **_"This is gonna take a while though..."_**

Gar didn't say anything to his demon. Red eyes met green eyes. Evil glared down on good. The feeling of frustration had intoxicated him. Of all the dimensions, he had to land in one where he was evil...

* * *

"Okay, Mom... Tell Gizmo that I'm ready to come home..." Violet held a communicator up, close to her face. There was a muffled "okay" and then static overcame the other line. She sighed as she stuffed it into her pocket and looked over to the Titans. "So, you're coming?"

"Of course, Friend Violet!" Starfire piped up brightly.

The girl smiled faintly. "We needed to join hands then. No one wants to be left behind, do we?"

The friends grasped each other's hands tenaciously, forming a semicircle. Violet nodded as she touched her unconscious father. Cyborg held Jynx and Gizmo. Mammoth was bound into the cell in the central room. They had all decided it best to leave the giant in the right dimension. Violet shut her eyes and fell completely silent. The Titans gave her an anxious look. Suddenly, an unusual sensation filled their guts. It churned and traveled up their throats, almost as if they were about to throw up. Their ears popped and their eyes stung. Muscles stiffened as the feeling that they were going to tear straight in half. As quickly as it began, their trek ceased.

Nightwing was the first who dared to open his eyes. They instantly doubled in size. They were in Jump City! Or it appeared to be the city. Something threw it off though... It was completely deserted...

* * *

_A/N: Okay. This chapter is done but ifI don't reviews, anyone who wants to read this story will have to eithera) review or b)REVIEW! Now that that's clear. Have a nice day!_

_LadyMaundrell_


	4. Territorial Problems

_**Dimensional Flight**_

_Rachel: I may fear him, but I still protect him from himself. I don't know  
why. I wish I did…

* * *

_

_I do not own Teen Titans, Sherlock Holmes, or Wizard of Oz…But I do own  
Ozzy of Wizland 3._

_READ THIS THINGY! WILL CAUSE LESS CONFUSION IN FIRST SECTION!  
Italics are Rachel. Bold and italics are Inner demon. Bold is Morpheo.  
Normal is Gar._

_Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

_

**_Territorial Problems_**

It was now round two in the battle. Gar dodged the claw of his assailant with skill as fatigue began setting into him. His body was screaming for him to stop, but he willed himself to fight on. He unconsciously transformed into a ram and charged at his alternate self. Morpheo, however, morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The villain aimed to gather him up in his large jaws and swallow him.

_**"DUDE! This guy's awesome!"**_ The inner demon exclaimed in outrage. **_"Why wasn't I stuck with him?"_**

The green hero instantly stopped on his toes. He yelled out loud as his fingers touched his head, "Shut up, or I'll let him eat us!"

In the distance, Rachel arched an eyebrow. Who was this guy talking to? She uncrossed her legs her teleported closer to the scene. Her eyes widened and her heart lurched painfully as she got a better look at the intruder. She cast a glance at Morpheo. He had changed back into his human form and was slowly approaching Gar –who was stuck in a long argument with God knows who. She ground her teeth. _"The moron! If he kills him, he'll __die!"_

The woman closed her eyes and began chanting, "Rectuli, Hesphera tre Minuzeh…"

She was ignored by the two battling men. She was thankful for that, for she needed the utmost concentration to save Morpheo and his other self. She scolded herself for not realizing that it was the alternate Garfield Logan her insane comrade was fighting.

Morpheo roared wildly as he transformed into a bear. He trudged forward and jumped onto the other green changeling. Gar, too, transformed into a bear. He tried to force Morpheo off of him, but he was completely pinned.

It was then that Morpheo's blood red eyes became a blinding white. Confusion enveloped Gar and his inner demon. What was happening? Suddenly a white aura surrounded both changelings.

_"Morpheo! Stop!"_ Gar's confusion subsided. A twinge of hope was nagging him now. He tried to suppress it. However, he could have sworn the voice sounded like—

**"Rae! Get out of my mind! I can kill him on my own!"**

_"No! If you kill him, you'll die as well!"_

**_"Gee… Wonder who those two sound like…"_** The inner demon's voice dripped with extreme sarcasm.

"Shut your –

**"You brought him here too?"** Morpheo's voice was fierce. He was answered with silence. **"Rae, I don't appreciate you parading in my mind! So get the hell out of it!"**

_"Not until you promise me that you won't kill him!"_

Gar was very confused. Who was this woman who was talking to his obvious-alternate self? She sounded so much like Raven. Why was she determined to protect Morpheo even when he clearly showed no care for her? He continued to listen in.

_"Please… Promise me…"_

Silence.

_"Morpheo? Garfield? Do you promise?"_

**"That damn dimension hopper is listening in on us…"**

_"Promise me!"_

**"Fine! God, Woman! Why do you care?"**

_"Dimension Hopper? When I release you two, do not flee… I must speak with you."_

Before he could answer, the world came back into view. His emerald –now almost neon green- eyes met violet ones. His heart wrenched in pain. In front of him stood a woman who looked like Raven. Her bluish hair, the pale skin, and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Still, this wasn't her. This woman seemed to be missing something. He could not feel the warmth of her heart for him or anyone…

Rachel opened her mouth to speak; however, she was interrupted by Stone's words, "Dimension Hopper, surrender or die!"

* * *

"Well, we're definitely not in Jump City anymore…" Cyborg muttered. Violet glanced at him curiously. He gaped. "You have never seen Wizard of Oz?" 

She shrugged. "I've seen Ozzy of Wizland…" Cy looked at her incredulously and opened his mouth to say something. Violet, however, pressed a finger to her lips and skipped down the road. "We're almost at the docks."

"Ozzy of Wizland? Whoever came up with that title should be shot…" the hybrid muttered.

"Shut up and help me, Cyborg!" Raven snapped.

"What's your problem? Is it time already?" Despite himself, Cyborg took Jynx out of the black aura and began carrying her.

All was silent when they strolled along with Violet leading. It was until Starfire said, fanning her face with her hand, "Is it not just I, but does it not feel like we are muffins in a heating box?"

Raven stopped and looked around. She could feel it. The heat had greatly increased in the several blocks they walked. What was it? She threw a glimpse at Violet. She had stopped as well, her chin resting in between her thumb and index finger. Something was familiar about the expression the twelve year old wore, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It bore a grim and concentrating appearance… Raven was just waiting for her to put on a cap Sherlock Holmes wore and to stick a pipe in between her teeth.

"I think it's those fire demons I told you about…" Violet explained.

She broke her train of thought about that matter and pulled out a communicator with a "W" marked on it, pressing a button on the side. A red light began to blink on the antennae, and on the tower, another red light began to blink. A distant figure was flying around. The sixth dimension Titans squinted to see the being. Who was it?

"Aunt Kori!" The girl broke into a broad smile. She began waving frantically for the alternate Starfire. "I'm back!"

The figure instantly sped over to the group, gathering up the girl in a back breaking hug. Violet, however, laughed and hugged back. Kori threw a look at the figures before at the corner of her green eye. She frowned and set her down. Her attention was on the others now. The red-headed alien stepped defensively in front of Violet and growled, "Retreat or I will beforced to kill you. Dimension hoppers are not allowed in this world."

Kori's hand began glowing a vibrant neon-green. A look of fury was in her eyes and, before the Titans could move, she flew up into the air and hurled star bolts at them. The team dodged them barely. None of them prepared to attack. All of them were in shock.

"Aunt Kori! I brought them here!" The alien jerked around, confusing clearly displayed on her face. The girl wore a distressed face as she ran over to the team in their defense. "They are good! They're not like their evil counterparts!"

"Sweetie, stand aside-

"No!"

Kori sighed in defeat. She cursed the girl for being so stubborn. She relaxed and floated down to the Titans, ignoringthe bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach. She bowed deepily in respect. "Many apologies. I am not accustomed with associating with the enemy."

"Don't worry. We're not the enemy," Nightwing said. He smiled at Kori's fluent English. It wasn't as choppy as his Starfire's. The alternate alien beamed brightly and gathered him up into a hug.

"I did not believe that you were evil, dearest Richard! You have always been a pure soul. You can never be evil, even in an alternate world!" she replied.

"Of course! Dear Richard is the kindest and strongest man I have ever known in my entire life!" Starfire suddenly piped up. She clutched his arm tightly and an irritated look was plastered to her face. Kori, in return, tightened her hold on Nightwing. And for a moment, the two aliens glared at each other with the most wary eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Looks like there's trouble for our favorite characters! Gar is about to be imprisoned and/or killed while Starfire and Kori are having issues._

_QUESTIONS: Whatis the reason of the Titans travel to Lost Peace Empire? Why are fire demons attacking the dimension? Will our characters survive the story?_

_HELLUVA GOOD QUESTION: Will Raven and Gar ever be reunited?_

_Find out next update!_

_Now I'm very sorry about my terrible updating habits. But I promise that I will have this fanfic finished as soon as possible! Now please. REVIEW! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated._

_LadyM._


	5. The Team of The Organization

_**Dimensional Flight**_

_Stone: I'm searching for my friend, but he seems too lost to be saved. But I do remember one thing my dad told me beforeI got myself into this mess._

_Don't lose faith because if you lose faith, there's no point in trying._

_A/N: Okay... It's always a problem when one tries to write a sequel in an alternate universe... Things get way too confusing. I'll just do a recap on what's going on. Garfield Logan has been supposedly dead for a while now, but he is now found in a very different dimension. Most of the Titans are evil and all of the bad guys are good guys aka The Whithered Warriors. Meanwhile our Titans find out the garnet Gar used in 'Decisions' is lost and meet up with a mysterious little girl. They are dragged into some dimesional problem involving the loose fire demons of a past evil. -read 'Decisions' for that- If the character names are confusing:_

_Lost Peace Empire: Rachel is Raven's alternate self, Stone is Cy's A.S., Kori is Starfire's A.S., Blackfire is Blackfire, and Gary is Gizmo's A.S._

_I'll post later on new characters to keep characters in line.Now hopefully this dreadfully boring author's note hasn't scared anyone off. **Thank you for reviewing.** It feels good to be back. So now! Read, enjoy and plz review!_

* * *

**The Team of The Organization**

Morpheo walked quietly, fuming. Stone always found a way to ruin fun. Ever since Black Wing had appointed him as Second-in-Command, his once loyal friend became crazed with his new power over The Organization. The green changeling had to admit it though. The African American usually acknowledged his friends with genuine kindness.

As friendly as he was with friends, Stone was brutal with prisoners. Morpheo watched in rage as the second-in-command forcefully dragged his alter ego as he shot insults at him. He growled under his breath. Apparently the tin can forgot that any insult could offend him as well. He would eventually pay for that. Morpheo kept in mind to remember that.

He smirked and gazed at the rustic buildings. He vaguely remembered fighting off the so-called heroes of Bansing somewhere around there. It had been the most fun he had in years.

_"Good times..." _he thought. Those 'good times' evaporated in his very grasp. After 'The Accident', he found himself isolated for months at a time until he was needed. Again, he began to fume. It was _just like_ Stone to cut his freedom short. Impulsively he openly growled at his 'superior'.

"Drop it, Morpheo. Black Wing wants this one alive," was the reply to the silent message.

"You could have at least let me sneak one more hit in," snapped the changeling. He eyed the limp body of his alternate self. Stone had opened fire when he refused to surrender to them. "You are such a fun sucker."

The robot hybrid stopped in his tracks and turned to face the green man behind him, anger written all over his face. He snarled, "Why didn't you complain to Rachel about this? She interrupted your little brawl first! You have no damn right to attack me when there are other who do it!"

"Keep, Rachel out of this!" hissed Morpheo. With that he shoved his way pass Stone and trudged off to The Organization. He had no time for petty arguments. All he wanted to do was get rid of any unwanted guests.

Stone watched as his once good friend stormed off. He wished that they didn't fight like enemies, but he knew with Morpheo's condition, it couldn't be helped. Still he could read him just as well as ever. Even now he knew his feelings for his friends never changed, even now he knew he had a chance...

* * *

The couch was stiff, ugly, and dusty. It faced an old podium directly; a large flag hang behind it. It bore the letter 'W' in white and the rest was black, a dulling black. The Titans sat uncomfortably as they waited for Kori to return. She had left to gather her sister from the headquarter's control center. It left an unsettling feeling in the Titans. Although this was an alternate Blackfire, their Blackfire was still a nemesis. 

Violet showed no sign of noticing their anxiety. She happily bounced on the couch to much of Raven's annoyance. The dark titan muttered darkly under her breath. The brat just kept reminding her of someone. That someone, she couldn't place a finger on. She didn't want to dig though. It was too much trouble.

The girl grinned toothily at Raven. She hopped over to her with ease and sat up against her. Raven watched her from the corner of her eye while the girl stared up at her.

"Do you hate kids, Miss Raven?" she questioned.

"Do you want to find out?" was the answer.

"Are you always this mean?"

"Are we playing 20 Questions? Because I really hate that game," Raven retorted. Violet snorted and backed away from Raven. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out. Her eye brows were furrowed, and, to Raven, she looked as if she were biting the inside of her cheek. "Sit up straight. You look like my father when you pout like that."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Now you're giving me a headache... Why don't you act like a nice little girl?"

"I leave for a moment and you start arguing with the demon. Have I taught you anything?" scolded a low seductive voice. The Titans looked up to see Kori and a dark alien by her side. It was Blackfire. She stood with her arms crossed. She smiled brightly. "Come here and give your mummy a hug!"

Violet jumped to her feet and ran over to the alien. The Titans gaped at the two. They would have never guessed it. There were no similarities at all, and they doubted Violet looked anything like Slade. They couldn't even start to believe Slade and Blackfire got together. Something did not seem right, and Nightwing being Nightwing, he was going to find out.

Kori beamed at her sister and turned to face the others. "Your Gizmo and Jynx are both resting. They had a hard hit, but they will be fine. But their presence here is unnecessary, as is yours."

"We haven't a clue why we were brought here... The only thing we have learned is the attack on this world by fire demons," Starfire explained.

"I see... My daughter has been snooping around for assistance." Blackfire looked at Violet sharply. "I specifically said not to do that, _daughter_."

"The fire demons are only a piece of the problem. We worry about our sworn enemies. Your alternate selves," said Kori. "They are powerful, ruthless! They have already captured our comrades. My sister and I, along with a handful of other heroes, are the only barrier against their evil."

"We fear we will not be enough. If The Organization finds a way to control those demons, this dimension will be lost. Our warriors are not strong enough to defeat them or The Organization," added Blackfire. "We have been separated for so long."

"Then maybe we should reunite the warriors," Nightwing said, smirking.

Violet yipped in glee, but Blackfire snapped, "Do not waste your enthusiasm on something so impossible. The Whithered Warriors are nearly no more."

"Do not snap at Violet that way, sister!" Kori growled.

"Even though you named my daughter does not mean you can act like her mother!" Blackfire retorted. She gathered Violet.

The Titans gaped. Violet's name had been an absolute coincidence, a lucky guess if that. There was one thing for sure. Starfire had barely changed in this dimension. Their minds were one in the same. But why did she keep her usual kind self while the others reverted to evil?

* * *

Rachel shivered. It wasn't cold. Heavens, it was the perfect temperature. She rubbed her arms nervously. She had to admit it. She was frightened and confused. She was conflicting with her loyalties, and that was unacceptable. 

It was unethical how Black Wing treated his prisoners. He refused them water and food. He left them to rot in their own waste. This wasn't as bad as he treated her friend Morpheo however. The leader treated the changeling like a pet and nothing more. He was the negligent owner and Morpheo was his bedraggled dog. The green man had restricted freedom, and on many occasions, he was locked away with no human contact whatsoever. Rachel hated seeing him treated like that. She just wanted to release him of his binds and let him live.

She wanted to follow him instead of Black Wing.

Rachel snorted. "Thoughts like that could get me killed..." She breathed in. "Morpheo is gone. He isn't who he was thirteen years ago... He's gone..."

As much as she said it, she couldn't believe it. Deep down she knew her Garfield Logan was there. He was still alive... barely.

* * *

"Damn Organization... Damn Stone... Damn Black Wing..." Morpheo growled under his breath. He kicked an empty garbage can out of his way and sat in its place. He held his head in pain. Unbearable headaches were a usual occurrence for him these days. A hiss emerge from his throat. "Damn Rachel and her ridiculous need to watch out for me..." He whimpered a little. "What possessed you to leave me again?" 

Being the way he was, Morpheo hid inside the city before he returned to The Organization. It was better than being locked up in a cold, dark room for many months. He was left to his pain and nightmares and memories... Memories he could hardly grasp! He could feel a part of his humanity dissipate with every hour he was locked up. Then only thing that kept him alive was the hunt. The hunt, to his great misfortune, was becoming more rare. At the pace everything was going, he could only see a black future for him. Morpheo cursed Black Wing.

Another wave of pain seared through his head. Adrenaline was a stimulate for his bodily pains. He growled as he shook. At least he had dignity. If anyone saw him in his condition at the moment, he'd be weak. Morpheo snorted at that thought. Everyone thought he was insane, so there was no point in keeping any dignity he had left. He saw no point to even return to The Organization.

His friend Stone was too busy being the second-in-command. Rachel was treating him like a different person. They used to be inseparable, but now they made up excuses to avoid him. There was no alliance in The Organization. He was better off alone.

"I guess they'll have to deal with my disappearance," Morpheo grumbled. He chuckled maliciously. "And they'll have to deal with a mountain of unfortunate events."

* * *

"Master Black Wing, I've brought our prisoner," Stone declared as he set the still form of Gar. 

The chair before him was still, not facing him. He could hear the sound of tapping on wood, then a sigh. Black Wing corrected, "You mean prisoners, don't you? Because I could have sworn that there was one out under Rachel Roth's supervision."

The hybrid looked at his leader incredulously.

"He is not locked back up."

"I-I never thought Morpheo as a prisoner, Sir."

The chair twirled around revealing a masked man in midnight black colors. His eyes narrowed at the second-in-command. He spat, "That changeling is a dangerous prisoner. We can't trust him! His _gifts_ are too spontaneous."

"You made him dangerous," Stone said through his gritted teeth. Black Wing glared more fiercely. The hybrid sighed. "I'll call on Rachel and we will apprehend the... prisoner, Sir."

"Good," the man smirked. He gestured towards the body. "Take him to the isolating sector. He'll be getting Morpheo's treatment. Maybe a twenty year-old mind will be easier to manipulate than a thirty-three year olds'..."

Without a word, Stone lifted Gar up and carried him out to the left exit. He could tell that the changeling was going to awaken at anytime, so he wanted to take a short cut. That way he could pick up Rachel on the way.

He walked down the corridor briskly and stopped at a tightly locked door. He knocked lightly. There was shuffling inside and a hard thud. Stone frowned wondering what Rachel could possibly be doing. The swung back, revealing a weary woman. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry to cut your nap short, but we gotta find Morpheo. I kinda lost him," he told her sheepishly.

Rachel frowned. "You lost Morpheo? You _lost him_? How the hell did you lose him?"

"Shush, Rae! We don't want to wake up this guy!" Stone gasped as he flinched back. "Look, I'm sorry, but we have to get this Garfield Logan into isolation."

"Fine..." She gazed at the green changeling thoughtfully. "I remember when Morpheo looked like this..."

Stone began heading further to the isolation cells. He grinned, "I do too."

* * *

_A/N: I'll stop there. Too clear up the ages. The people of Lost Peace are thirteen years ahead of our heroes. ) So that being said, please review!_

_LadyMaundrell_


	6. Tragic Love

**_Dimensional Flight_**

Nightwing: Oh dearGod! How am I going to survive two Starfires! I love them, but I'm afraid...

_The large passage in italics is a flashback.Hopefullyit won't confuse anyone that much! XD I think my writing has that affect on people. But oh well! On with the story!_

_Read._

_Enjoy._

_Review._

* * *

**Tragic Love**

He couldn't feel his body at all. He couldn't open his eyes. His insides felt peculiar, and his mind felt disoriented. Where was he?

Beside him, he heard steady beeping. This brought wonder instead of panic. Apparently he was somewhere that had no knowledge of his reputation. This was perfect. If he could have smirked or chuckled, he would have. His mind wandered, however, to a little girl -the violet haired runt, specifically. Didn't she call him 'Daddy' before his world came to a standstill?

"I see you are awake. You've been out for a while from what I have heard," a sweet voice said slowly. There were clicking of boots on tile. The woman was approaching him. He could sense it. Suddenly, he felt her soft hand run down his arm to his hand. "So you are the alternate Slade Wilson..."

The masked villain's eyes shot open and tried to question her. His voice was suppressed by strong force. All he could do was listen.

The woman chuckled. "Why don't I help you out of here? I'm sure Black Wing will adore you... He has been looking for a new member."

Slade's blurred vision slowly cleared. His eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Raven sat at the window of 'The Warriors' tower. Her thoughts were in chaos. She didn't know if she could handle living without _him_ anymore. She was tired, in deep heartache, so alone. Unconsciously the tips of her pale thin fingers touched the cold glass separating her from the outside world. She sighed. It was almost like Malchior again, but this time there was no betrayal. This time there was no understanding Beast Boy to help her pick up the pieces. Her mind came to a halt. She had a ghost of a smile. How long had it been since she called him Beast Boy? 

Across the room, Starfire watched her friend in worry. Violet also watched but only in wonder. She turned to her alternate godmother.

"Why is Raven always so distressed? Ever since I first saw her, I only felt emptiness. She's like a void in this world."

Starfire broke her stare and looked at the girl sorrowfully. Her voice was low as she explained. "She is mourning as the rest of us are." She fell silent, trying to search for the correct words. "We have lost a close friend and member of our team."

"But I don't see you moping around!" Violet replied. She stopped as realization hit her. Although she was only twelve, she could tell when there was something more than friendship with this guy and Raven. "Did she really like him?"

"Yes..."

Violet sat quietly. Finally she managed to mutter, "It sounds like what my mother and aunt told me about Rachel and Morpheo..."

Starfire stiffened at the sound of that name. She did not wish to relive the terrible pain she endured as she battled her friend. It hurt her how Gar could not control his inner demon even when his friends were in much danger. She forgave him though. For now, curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened between the alternate Raven and this Morpheo? Did this Morpheo die?"

"No... Worse..."she began. Her green eyes flashed."He went insane... The Organization refers to it as 'the incident'."

* * *

_The city was in utter chaos as robots flooded into the streets. People screamed, cried, ran. They were not safe. There was no safe place in the city. Black Wing had made sure of that. _

_Atop a large tower, four figures stood tall, watching the sea of robots and people. The masked man in a draping black costume was the most amused. He always compared the citizens of Bansing to rats. Now he could compare the massacre of them to rats being eaten by snakes._

_Stone watched as if he weren't seeing. His eyes were blank. He had completely agreed with Morpheo and Rachel that this movement was drastic. They had no power over their leaders decision to their great dissatisfaction._

_The changeling and empath watched in suppressed outrage. They stood the furthest away from Black Wing. The three couldn't compromise to save their life. Suddenly the green man spoke up, "You know the Warriors will come after us... and kill us for this insanity."_

_Black Wing made no sign of hearing Morpheo._

_"Black Wing, we're outnumbered! Everyone else has left The Organization for the other side," he growled._

_"Everyone else did not have a binding contract like the three of you. And with that contract, I can do whatever I please with your service," the leader answered snidely. "Now wait. I know what I'm doing."_

_"You're going head first into a suicide mission!" barked Morpheo._

_The dark villain whirled around and grabbed Morpheo's shirt forcefully. He snapped, "If you're implying that I am foolish, I _will_ point out that that monster inside of you is much worse."_

_"Black Wing, back off-"_

_"Quiet, Rachel. I don't need you protecting your _lover. _I doubt he likes you fighting his battle for him," Black Wing growled._

_There was a strained silence between Morpheo and Black Wing. They glared at each other venomously. All of a sudden, a blast interrupted their staring contest. As the smoke cleared, many figures surrounded them. _

_Rachel gasped and moved closer to Morpheo. He grabbed her and pushed her behind him. She threw him an annoyed look but he brushed it off with a smirk. Her look faded._

_"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to keep you out of danger."_

_"Surrender, Black Wing! You're outnumbered!" Slade's booming voice yelled. Morpheo had mouthed the words along with Slade in boredom. He rolled his eyes thinking about how often their nemesis used that opening line._

_"I'd advice you to surrender, Mr. Wilson," Black Wing replied cockily. "My _followers_ are ready to finish this."_

_"The Warriors are equally as ready,"he said with a hint of cynicism. Only Rachel caught it. The tall masked man extended his arm. "Attack, Warriors!"_

_More than twenty figures rushed through the faint smoke towards the four. Rachel, Morpheo, Stone, and Black Wing got into their defensive stance. Anxiety was pouring out of the three 'followers of Black Wing'. How were _they_ ready?_

_The roof began to crumble from underneath them. Water suddenly spurted out of the cracks. Black Wing smirked and flew at Slade with a bo staff, leaving his team to fend for themselves. They did just that. Stone charged ahead at the large group of heroes. He threw angry blows at them and blasted many off the roof._

_Morpheo looked at the scene. He smirked as he realized what Black Wing wanted. He turned to Rachel. "Take all unconscious Warriors to the cells. Black Wing'll take care of the rest."_

_She nodded and flew off. Morpheo looked down at the crumbling roof. He guessed that Serpent was under there causing the commotion. Quickly he turned into a small bird and flew down to the room beneath them. At the sight of the dark haired fish boy, Morpheo transformed into his human self._

_"I see you still talk to the little fish."_

_"I see you still play with animals."_

_The two smirked at each other but they faded. There was work to be done. Before Serpent could move, he was head butted by a bull. The water stopped crashing into the ceiling, but the man didn't falter. He used the left over water and shot it at Morpheo with great force. He transformed to his normal body and hit the wall. Weakly he stood._

_"Let's do a hand to hand combat. It's more enjoyable than goofing off with our powers."_

_"Agreed, grass stain."_

_Again they charged at each other. Their movements were swift, but Morpheo was more swift. He punched Serpent right in between the eyes. He laughed when there was no movement, only a soft groan. The brunette should have remembered that Morpheo always attacked with quick, precise attacks. He should have known better since they once worked together. Morpheo turned to the window in which he had entered. It was time to get back to work._

_He climbed back onto the roof, but stopped. Black Wing held Slade in a choke hold above his head._

_"You're a foolish man. My team is far more superior than yours. Look at them! Outnumbered and they still destroy them!"_

_"You're the fool. You just have to make things dramatic for attention," the choking man said. Black Wing frowned in confusion, but he was struck in the face. Slade was free. "Stop Rachel from capturing our own!"_

_Morpheo took a glimpse of Rachel staring in horror. She looked paralyzed. A handful of Warriors were charging at her. What was wrong with her? He wanted to urge her to attack but there was no time._

_He transformed into the Beast with ease and tackled her attackers. He looked to Rachel with wide eyes. They were asking her why she didn't attack but she looked away. This alarmed him, so he stood at full height protectively._

_"Garfield, I have to tell you something." He inclined his head slightly. She shook his head. "Later. Okay?"_

_The Beast growled in annoyance, but turned to the rest of the Warriors. They looked at him fiercely, but he could smell their fear._

_"I see you have decided to join us, Beast!" Slade said, popping out of no where. Morpheo suddenly felt a pain shoot through his torso. "Hold him down!"_

_"No!" Black Wing bellowed from behind. He stood disoriented. Stone shouted as he tried to get pass the other Warriors. Rachel was thrown to the ground and bound._

_The Beast roared and bit, trying to get free. He hurt so much. Slade pulled out a needle and began injecting him with a red liquid. He growled louder and bit onto Slade's arm. The taste of blood filled Morpheo's mouth as Slade cried out in pain and tried to squirm out of the powerful hold._

_"Cool it!" said one Warrior. Electricity sparked around his hand and he sent shocks through Morpheo's body. The Beast snapped at him angrily. The Warrior, frustrated, sent more shocks throughout his body with more power. Morpheo was howling in pain, leaving Slade's arm free. He finished injecting the fluid. The Lightning Warrior looked to Slade and at the Beast's unmoving form. "Is he unconscious?"_

_The Beast suddenly pounced on him. Morpheo had lost control over the Beast. In absolute panic, the Lightning Warrior screamed and summoned lightning. It came down like rain on Morpheo. He howled in agony. As the lightning lessened, he fell over, transforming to his own form._

_"Morpheo! Morpheo!" Rachel cried. "Get up!"_

_There was no movement. Stone blasted through the Warriors and ran to his fallen friend. He checked for any sign of life. Black Wing had also flown over. Silence was seeping into the battling people. With another look at Morpheo, Black Wing glared at his enemies._

_"This is what you do to your enemies? I thought you were heroes!"_

_Rachel was still on the ground, tears threatening to stream from her eyes. "Morpheo, Morpheo..."_

_Her bounds began glowing white and many off the Warriors began to be surrounded by a white aura. Pain was all she could feel. She screamed, and the world crumbled around everyone..._

_

* * *

_

"-Morpheo was barely alive when my parents last saw him. The city was in complete ruins after Rachel's burst of power. Most of the Warriors were taken captive... But I found something funny... My mom told me that after that had happened, Rachel disappeared for several months. There was no sign of her. Then one day she returned, finding Morpheo alive. I know she's very guilty about leaving him like that..."

"But how do you know, little Violet?"

"I dunno... It sounds stupid... But whenever I see her... I just feel it..."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... Was that a good idea to give some history about the Warriors and The Organization? Not really sure... Tell me what you think by reviewing.

Next chapter become a bit suspenseful!

LadyMaundrell


End file.
